Gaurdian of april Fool
by KillerJill04
Summary: Pitch is back! And They found a new guardian and that guardian is Jack frost love to make fun of her! Like to make her irritated but now when they meet in person would there be love? VANELLOPE X JACK FROST! XD
1. Chapter 1

North pov. (Sorry I don't know how to do his acent writig.. And i hav bad grammer and spelling sorry :(

I woke up. And I heard noises every where. "_Norrrrrrth."_ I turn and saw one and only Pitch shadows. I panick.I clic' the emer'sy button. Then every one came in. "what is it North. At first I was hanging with Jamie and now you have to call me in this kind of time?" Jack wined. I glare at him. "Saw pitch." "You did mate?" Bunnymund widen. "yes but then he disapeared." Tooth gasp. "oh no.. What are we going to do?" I turn when I saw the loght. "Ah Man in the Moon what do you think?" The loght shown to the ground. And a stone figure show a young girl about jack frost age. "Oh yay a girl!" Tooth smiled. "A girl really? Don't we already have girl? Who is this any way?" Bunnymind elbow him. "Shut it mate."He mumble.

"Glitch." I whispered. "A what?" They look at me. "Her name is Glitch." Jack snort. "Glitch? What kind of name is that?" We glare at him. Jack stop Laughing. "We have to find her but she is very fast." "what a min mate how do you know her?" "I saw her glitching around the world." "Oh.." "Jack!" Jack look up. "yes?" "We might jeed some of your snow ice." i smirk brushing my beard.

* * *

**To be continue! Sory if its short :( And yea please give me suppport on this and no mean review ok :)**


	2. Message for you :)

**Hi its me! Ok today I going to reply to a review**

**Ecila: Lol you're funny u know u should make a acount. So its easier to talk to. :) RIGHT now I need ideas I would be glad if yiu give me some ideas if u want :)**

**the chspter will come soon please wait! X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! Any my gosh I am so sorry! :( I totally forgot! I'm so sorry! And yes I was on a hurry on the story but thx for you support on telling me to wow down! Thank u every one for reading My chapter and trying to reach out to me. :) First in this story Vanollope ot glitch is going to be older like sixteen so yeah**

* * *

Glitch pov.

today is such a fantastic day! I trick people so much they started panic! Classic!

"Well hello there."

I heard a voice.. A boy voice. I turn and I saw about a eighteen age boy, pale skin and white hair. I jumped as a bunny with my eyes open like ablack hole.

"Oh my globe! You can see me!"

He sign irritatedly.

"not exactly."

I frowned.

"Oh ok? Then who are you?"

I stepped back slowly.

"Really? You don't know who I am?"

I shrugged. He rolled the tip of his eyes.

"ok ... How about we play a game. You get to guess who I am."

I pules. I jumped bubbly.

"ok! Sure!"

i looked at him. White hair... Mmm.

"oh I know you're a creepy boy with elderly hair!"

He gave me a 'really?' Glare.

"You're a dead stalker?"

"what? No."

"why not?"

"because I'm not."

"why can't you be?"

"?! If I was I'll hurting people!"

I paused.

"Oh.. wait you don't hurt people?"

" Seriously!"

I jumped at his out burst.

"ok ok take a pepper mint Man.."

He frowned but shook his head.

"ok let me give you a guess... Do you ever heard any Christmas songs?"

I jumped.

"oh I get it! You're Santa! But aren't you supposed to be fatty fat?"

"Oh hell no! Think more!"

I thought deeper..

"elf?"

"DEEPER!"

i sign and thought deeper..

"I give up! I can't think anything because these frosting snow bubbling me!"

He jumped and smiled.

"you got the last one!

I jumped girly with smile.

"Really! Frost ok.. Frosty pepper mint?"

"Uh no"

"ummm.."

"start with a j."

I got it!

"Jack Frost!"

He signed.

"Ugh finally"

I jumped clapping my hand like I'm a child.

"Ok boys! She open!"

I stopped.. Wait... What!? I looked up and saw a GIANT CUTE FLUFFY ANIMAL !

"Oh my Sugar rush! you are the cites thing ever!"

I tackle the Cutest thing ever! I hugged and snuggled in it! They startedto hugged me back.

"aww you guy are my new best pal!"

Thr something soft and light orange hit Me.. That is when. I got knocked out..

* * *

**Like it hate it? Don't WORRY I will continue later on! Again Sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Frost pov.

We finally got her to the North Pole but she was so ANNOYING... Man it took a lot longer to her to guess..

"Jack! Di' You go' her?" North chuckled.

I rolled my eye. I gently upon the sack and took Glitch out and put gently on the ground. I paused.. I realized she was quiet pretty... Her pale cream skin, mist eyes, silky black long pig tail and puffy Rose cheek.. I shook my head. This is crazy to can't be thinking a weird girl like her pretty.. Right?

"Oh my sweet pepper that was cold!"

She jumped from her sleeping dream. She look at me and gave me a red look on her.

"You pumpkin froze head! You made me cold now!"

before I could talk back tooth scream so high she hugged Glitch.

"oh yay! I finally meet a girl! You and I could be sisters!"

Glitch chuckled awkwardly.

"wow I feel so Candy people jus kept on finding me.."

yeah sure.

"This? This is the glitch mate?"

Kangaroo- or bunny or whatever it is look at her smiled like sugar rush and ran to hugged bunny to death.

"You're such a cutest bunny ever!"

bunny blushed.

"Hey get this person off of me?!"

she shrieked as she saw North.

"Oh my pepper mint! You are such a huge marshmallow looking!"

north chuckled looking at her like she was a child.. Annoying child..

"and you! You made me dream about video games! Thank you pal!"

she kissed Sandy cheeks as he blushed. Glitch stopped.

"why the Pops am I doing here?" She said mentally..

"well Ms. Crazy you're in La la la land." I said sarcastic.

"really!?"

"what? No!" I hushed.

"then what?"

"I-"

North butted in.

"That you're no' a gar'ian!"

Then there it was again... The loud music and stupid fire represent... Glitch face frowned... The music was getting louder and she was holding her ears. Then there it was.. She screamed in the top of her loung. The music broke down and the fire was vanished. We all looked at her.

"stop! I'm confused! I am no a guardian!"

North chuckled. "Of course you are! Music!"

she started to glitch crazely.

"no! Stop! I can't be a guardian! I mean seriously, who would want to celebrate April fools? No one! It just a big waste! also what up with stud ring music!? Is this a trick? " she cried.

Bunny came up to her. "Kid this is not game. The Man on the moon chose you."

Hey when did he be became softy? Glitch blinked at him with belief.

"The moon did? That.. Can't..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I still can't.. I have some one else that needs me... I'm sorry..."

i snort. "Yeah cute. Don't you remember? No one CAN SEE YOU. Unless you are trying to get of this."

her face harden. "Listen Frost jerk. I ain't lying! I do have some one to keep of!"

"Don't you hear me? No one can see you. Because you're a nobody." I said straightly.

"Frost that enough." Bunny whispered but I ignore him.

She look at me straight on my face. "You have no idea what u have been through"

"oh no we don't but I don't really care about that."

She didn't say anything but sign. "You know this is the reason I don't want to he a guardian because people like you are always the worst." She stomped away.. Every one looked at me with disapointed. Did I really just did that to her?

* * *

**Like it hate it? Yeah Jack is jerk.. But he spill all thos nice ness later on.. REVIEW PLEASE :3**


End file.
